


Touch Move

by Hella_Meyers



Series: All The Right Moves [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Diners, First Dates, Flirting, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Meyers/pseuds/Hella_Meyers
Summary: The moment of truth... Derek and Stiles are forced to reveal their relationship when it's barely just started.Touch Move - Once you touch it, you have to follow through.Part 2 of All the Right Moves series. A continuation of Checkmate.





	Touch Move

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my story Checkmate. Instead of making it a chaptered story, I decided to make it into a series. All parts of this series, All The Right Moves, will be along the same storyline that I created in Checkmate. 
> 
> They can be read as stand alone stories but we all know it'd be more fun to read them all :)

~*~

Stiles playfully pushed at Derek who was walking into the diner ahead of him. Of course, him being the wall of solid muscle that he is, Derek didn't move an inch but he was annoyed all the same. 

“You think that'll get your curly fries any faster?” Derek teased, with an arched eyebrow.

“For someone with super speed, you walk like my grandmother. And she's dead.” Stiles smirked. 

Derek inadvertently snorted, as he tried not to laugh. 

Stiles had been unusually playful and anxious today. More than normal for him anyway. The Alpha tried to take it all in stride. He couldn't help but fall in love with his mate's tics and eccentricities as they reared their annoying heads. Some of his old habits had gone away with age, experience, and medication, but new ones took their place. Oddly, he was looking forward to learning them all. 

Taking the opportunity, once the hostess moved to seat them, Stiles slipped around Derek to walk ahead. He turned back to tease him, sticking his tongue out. The werewolf playfully grabbed his arm to keep him back behind him. 

“Stiles?” 

Both men turned slowly to the unfamiliar voice. They found two guys sitting in a booth, across from each other. Stiles cringed as his eyes fell on the familiar blond. Immediately sniffing out Stiles weird emotional cocktail, Derek reflexively wrapped an arm around the younger man possessively. Stiles promptly regretted it, as the blond's eyes immediately took in their new, more than friendly position.

“Heeeyyyy…” Stiles tried.

The blonde scoffed. ‘You forgot my name, didn't you?”

“What? No! Of course not.” Stiles blundered  
“You're… obviously…”

“Alex.” Derek rescued his mate.

“Alex. See? I didn't forget.” Stiles preened, but backtracked as it finally clicked. “Wait, how do you know him?”

Derek leveled Stiles with an unamused look. “He works at the coffee shop with Malia.”

Stiles gaped at him. He was impressed that Derek even remembered him when he himself went on a date with the incredibly unmemorable guy and forgot who he was. 

“Aren't you a relative of hers?” The blond asked. When Stiles looked back at him, he saw the wicked gleam. This bland bastard was scheming. 

Derek huffed impatiently. “Her cousin.”

“You're dating your ex's cousin. A little weird, don't you think?”

Stiles couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. 

“You accepted a date from your friend's ex. Isn't that a little weird?” Stiles reminded him. 

The blond’s face fell. 

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles protectively. The younger man wished that the werewolf would just pull him away to save him even more embarrassment. 

“Look, you're both here with someone else. I don't understand why you're so jealous.” Derek interjected. 

Alex guffawed. “I'm not jealous.”

 _Tell that to your chemo-signals._ Stiles heard Derek murmur as he turned toward him. He was proud of himself for successfully keeping his laughter in check.

“Well, this has been fun! Have a nice evening, gentlemen. Derek?”

Stiles pulled his mate away from their table, keeping him from glowering further at the basic blond. 

Once seated at their own table, Derek continued to glare at the back of Alex's head. Stiles snapped his fingers to get his attention. 

“Hey, big guy. Come back to me. Your hot date is over here.”

Derek huffed but his expression slowly changed as he took the young man before him. Subtly sniffing Stiles hand that wound into his. 

“Yes, he is.” Derek agreed with a small smile. “I just can't believe you dated that goober.”

Stiles squawked with unexpected laughter. 

“I don't know. I guess I was feeling lonely and desperate.” Stiles added. “If I'm honest, I was trying to stray from my usual type.”

“If your usual type is someone with a personality, then you succeeded.” Derek joked dryly.

“Actually my usual type is Derek Hale.” Stiles hid himself behind the menu that he didn't need to look at. 

The Alpha pulled at the top of the menu, bringing it down to uncover his mate. When Stiles hazarded a glanced up, he was welcomed by a dazzling grin. 

“You mean, you're Derek-sexual?”

Stiles snorted. “Please you're Stiles-sexual and you know it!”

Derek's eyebrows arched up. “I'm not denying it.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? What questions do you have? What would you like to see or be addressed in the next parts of this story?
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
